


Котик и Тыквочка

by GalinaBlanca



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, F/F, Furry, Request Meme, Tribadism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalinaBlanca/pseuds/GalinaBlanca
Summary: на заявку с инсайда "Зашипперил котиков/тыквочек. Как быть? Что делать? Куда бечь? Где Галя, когда она так нужна?"Персонажи работы не имеют ничего общего с реальными людьми и вдохновлены исключительно нагугленными картинками, все совпадения случайны.
Relationships: Котики/Тыквочки





	Котик и Тыквочка

**Author's Note:**

> **Исходники:** [1](https://www.furaffinity.net/view/34594771/), [2](https://www.furaffinity.net/view/33925849/), [3](https://caseybudyart.tumblr.com/post/629547082697539584/doodled-some-pumpkins-3), [4](https://ivadoodles.tumblr.com/post/629616319316328448/where-the-sky-meets-the-sea), чужие картинки из гугла


End file.
